Les Couleurs du Ciel
by Neviy
Summary: [Newtmas] (UA Mythologie) Au sommet de l'Olympe, le ciel aime à se teinter d'une multitude de nuances de couleurs. Et entre la foudre, les flots, les enfers et leurs relations parfois complexes, les disciples des douze académies tentent précairement de maintenir la paix divine.


_Bonjour à vous,_

_Nous y sommes, le grand retour de mes quelques mots sur ce fandom. _

_J'espère que cette idée un peu atypique saura vous plaire, le travail de répartition et de recherche a été long mais plaisant. Vous le savez déjà, j'ai personnellement un attachement fort à ces **personnages** ainsi qu'à la** mythologie**._

_Merci à** Aki**, ça se passe de mots et_ _**Val**, mon acolyte dans les titres,_

_A très vite (c'est à dire dans un à deux mois),_

_Nev_

* * *

Les limites de l'univers semblaient se rencontrer, se frôler, se heurter en un seul et même lieu où le temps n'était alors plus qu'une unité alternative floue, sans importance aucune. Des multitudes de détails venaient mourir ou renaître à ses sens, s'empilant en strates de couleurs, odeurs et sonorités étrangement harmonieuses.

Le garçon inspira un air chargé en senteurs, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer sans leur imposer de limites. Il aimait la Citadelle, mais lui préférait des milliards de fois la plage.

Assis en tailleur sur le sable qui crissait à ses oreilles, couvrant partiellement le clapotis des petites vagues roulant à quelques mètres à peine, il appréciait, sans mot dire, l'odeur iodée qui emplissait son nez retroussé. Au loin, le bleu de la mer rencontrait son alter ego déjà foncé du ciel au crépuscule et il détourna un regard liquoreux vers les flammes hautes léchant le sable.

La plage l'appelait, murmurant son prénom nuit et jour, et de sa fenêtre, minuscule, à peine visible dans les étages de la Citadelle, il se languissait de la retrouver pour une mystique et mythique veillée.

Comme à son habitude, le brun s'était installé contre les rochers, le plus proche possible de l'eau, rechignant à trop s'approcher des flammes ou de la chaleur diffuse des corps des autres enfants. Près de lui, son meilleur ami grattait les grains aussi dorés que sa peau du bout des doigts, hélant régulièrement un grand blond visiblement peu intéressé pour lui montrer des coquillages.

Il ne se préoccupait que trop peu des autres, moins sociable ou passionné par les êtres que par la nature et ses forces. Parfois, malgré son jeune âge, il se promettait de faire des efforts, mais finissait toujours par se perdre dans ses pensées. Pensées qui, cette fois, furent interrompues par la voix grave de Vince. Sans plus d'artifices, l'instructeur se mit à conter.

Il conta comment Chronos, plus jeune fils d'Ouranos, le ciel, et de Gaïa, la Terre, fut détrôné par ses enfants, emmenés et sauvés par Zeus. Marié à sa sœur Rhéa, Chronos donna naissance à plusieurs enfants, qu'il dévora tous, excepté Zeus, sauvé par sa mère qui le confia à Gaïa. Aidé par Métis, Zeus parvint à faire restituer ses frères et sœurs. Ensemble, aidés des Cyclopes et des Géants, ils combattirent les Titans et jetèrent Chronos avec ces-derniers dans le Tartare, partie des enfers leur étant réservée.

Le Monde fût ensuite divisé entre les trois frères, ainsi Zeus obtint-il le ciel, Poséidon les océans et Hadès les souterrains, autrement nommés les enfers.

Vince conta et conta encore, des histoires que l'enfant connaissait déjà par cœur et dont il ne se lassait pourtant jamais. Il raconta les autres dieux de l'Olympe, Héra d'abord, puis Athéna, ensuite Artémis et Apollon, les jumeaux, Ares le cruel, Héphaïstos du feu, Aphrodite la belle et Dionysos le bienheureux, finissant sous la brise par évoquer Hermès le messager.

Ils étaient douze. Douze dieux, possédant chacun leurs forces, leurs attributs. Et ce soir, sur la plage de l'Olympe, les enfants pouvaient presque les apercevoir leur sourire au creux des flammes.

-X-

Thomas s'était endormi. Poursuivi par ses anciennes habitudes, guidé par ses sens et l'appel de son lieu sanctuaire, il se retrouva, ensommeillé encore, sur les bords de la plage, la peau tiraillée par les embruns, asséchée par le soleil printanier.

Difficilement sous l'engourdissement, il se releva, tentant tant bien que mal de vider les plis de ses vêtements de cuir d'un sable brûlant et plus envahissant que les questions matinales de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami contre qui il pesta, ce-dernier ne manquerait pas de l'entendre pour l'avoir, une nouvelle fois, quitté sans au préalable le réveiller.

Thomas finit totalement de se sortir du sommeil et se mit sans plus attendre à courir, d'une élégante et rapide foulée vers le terrain d'entraînement, grimaçant déjà face au sermon que Jorge lui décernerait si, par malheur, il était effectivement en retard.

Fondamentalement le même qu'une dizaine d'années auparavant, sur cette même plage, flamme vacillant au creux des prunelles, plongé dans les veillées de Vince et redoutant le moment ou il lui faudrait s'éloigner de l'eau pour regagner la Citadelle, le brun se noya dans ses pensées, sans ralentir sa course.

Il courut, sans se fatiguer ni se lasser, quelques minutes durant, traversant la partie de l'Olympe qu'il connaissait le mieux. Et il réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'une voix le héla et que, déconcentré, il s'arrêta presque pile face à un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux étirés.

\- La ponctualité t'étouffe, Tom.

Les iris bruns clairs du dénommé s'assombrirent et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à incendier son meilleur ami pour son impertinence et à l'accuser, du même coup, de son retard, l'autre l'attrapa par le bras et le pressa vers l'étendue herbeuse du terrain.

Thomas connaissait Minho depuis toujours. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils s'étaient un jour croisés dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, avaient naturellement commencés à parler puis avaient partagé leur table à chaque dîner, leurs mauvaises idées tard le soir et d'inavouables secrets sous la pluie torrentielle de l'automne olympien.

Sociable à l'extrême, jovial et ouvert d'esprit Minho forçait l'admiration. Plus solide et complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, le jeune homme observait les autres d'un oeil protecteur et éclairé, n'offrant sa loyauté indéfectible que de manière très avisée. Positif et rieur, il possédait une dose certaine d'arrogance et, une décennie après, parvenait toujours à surprendre le brun.

Leurs jeunes années étaient encore peuplées de souvenir partagés, aussi Thomas avait-il été à la fois surpris et profondément heureux lorsque Minho avait rejoint les Navigateurs à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Masquant un sourire, le brun attrapa la cuirasse que lui lançait son ami. Il récupéra un bouclier et s'avança vers le cercle déjà formé par une vingtaines de jeunes olympiens.

-X-

Le tintement peu cristallin du métal heurta les sens délicats de Thomas. De bonne facture, mais toutefois trop usées par des décennies et peut-être même des siècles passés entre les mains de jeunes apprentis, les épées lestées fournies par leur trop dynamique instructeur produisaient des sons disgracieux en s'entrechoquant. Après deux heures d'exercice et de vacarme, davantage habitué au clapotis des vagues, le jeune Navigateur s'était presque senti agressé par l'éclat criard de son arme.

Un sourire presque mesquin remplaça sa grimace lorsqu'il songea aux esthètes d'Aphrodite et à leur sensibilité maladive, qu'ils qualifiaient pompeusement de poétique.

Le brun haussa les épaules, les anciennes rivalités s'additionnant aux trop grandes différences de tempérament, rares étaient les académies qui tissaient et conservaient de vrais liens entre elles. Lui-même, privilégiant toujours ses introspections, ne fournissait pas de réels efforts pour remplir la mission qui leur avait pourtant été confiée.

Et à cet instant, lorsque Thomas croisa le regard venimeux de Gally, la lueur flamboyante qu'il y trouva sembla l'éloigner encore plus de l'objectif initial de réunir et lier les dieux. Travailler de concert avec les disciples des enfers lui était clairement irréalisable. L'épée du musculeux jeune homme revint dans une courbe belliqueuse et Thomas soupira une énième fois.

-X-

Avant de rejoindre leurs académies respectives, les disciples étudiaient tous ensemble à la Citadelle. Ils y passaient leur enfance et leur adolescence, évoluant tous selon les mêmes principes d'éducation. Leurs premiers apports théoriques concernaient les règles de langage, de calcul et de science de base, visant à stimuler leurs connaissances et leur intelligence. Ils étudiaient aussi les dieux eux-mêmes, leurs attributions, leurs pouvoirs et la hiérarchie globale.

Ensuite, venaient les actions les plus notables des Dieux, qu'on pourrait aussi nommer légendes, à travers lesquelles les identités et tempéraments de chacune des douze entités se précisaient. Les enfants se passionnaient pour les dieux et déjà, Thomas retint un sourire à cette pensée, des différentes aspirations se créaient.

Dans les tours de verre, situées entre l'océan souverain au cœur du brun et les montagnes rocheuses, au nord-ouest du territoire de l'Olympe, les apports théoriques de base laissaient peu à peu place à des initiations guerrières et spirituelles.

Les disciples, assez informés sur leur sort futur et leurs principales missions, développaient leurs capacités en vue de mener ces mêmes missions à bien. Si travailler de concert ne semblait pas toujours facile, ils tenteraient toutefois de maintenir une paix précaire entre les divinités, dont les éclats avaient toujours des conséquences odieusement destructrices et immuables. Porteurs de jeunesse et d'espoir, ils s'aiguisaient comme le fil d'une épée pour pouvoir agir au mieux dans leurs académies.

Vince, en plus d'animer les veillées, supervisait les initiations aux techniques de combat. Le programme se divisait entre de multiples disciplines, allant du combat à mains nues aux maniements des armes, en passant par le renforcement musculaire.

Thomas, seul entre tous, accompagné de Minho peut-être et de Ben, qui avait mystérieusement fini à l'académie des Artistes, se souvenait avoir apprécié les longues courses quasi quotidiennes imposées par l'instructeur. Il pouvait encore fermer les yeux et sentir l'air salvateur emplir ses poumons et les actions combinées de la créatine et du glycogène dans ses muscles. La sensation de la course le galvanisait.

Après leur travail acharné de l'endurance et de la musculation, les disciples, certains rechignant plus que d'autres, apprenaient les rudiments de l'escrime, du lancer de dagues, du tir à l'arc et d'autres armes diversifiées. Les dispositions évidentes de chacun écartaient des pistes probables quant à la répartition à venir.

Les jeunes olympiens se sentaient parfois électrisés par le simple contact du bois d'un arc ou de la garde d'une lourde et longue épée. Parfois même, le combat les révoltait ou ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde. Si Thomas avait toujours été magnétiquement attiré par la mer et que la lance lui semblait légère au poing, son éducation, ainsi que celle des autres, ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Ava, une femme à l'air sévère, enveloppée d'une aura de force froide, leur avait inculqué tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur les flux d'énergie. Les cours leur avaient paru extrêmement lents, frustrant les plus agités d'entre eux, mais après une année entière sans l'ombre d'un résultat, ils avaient l'un après l'autre commencé à faire léviter des petits objets ou à contrôler faiblement les éléments.

Le brun réprima un frisson au souvenir de sa répartition, à ses yeux rivés vers l'eau translucide de la jarre, aux battements de son coeur et de son sang à ses tempes, à l'évidence presque trop évidente et à la joie de voir l'eau divine se teinter d'un bleu profond.

Lorsqu'il quitta le terrain d'entraînement ce soir là, Thomas arborait encore plus fièrement que d'ordinaire, la bande de tissu bleue décorée de trois lignes ondulées cousue sur ses vêtements.

-X-

Le soleil printanier avait à peine entamé sa descente, ce soir là, que le rythme de vie habituel de l'Olympe avait repris, les caractéristiques de chaque académie n'étant que trop visibles dans l'attitude de ses disciples.

A l'académie de Poséidon, il n'avait fallu à Minho qu'une poignée de secondes pour convaincre Thomas de dîner à l'extérieur de leur pavillon. Ils s'étaient donc tout naturellement introduit dans les cuisines, le manque de discrétion déjà légendaire de Minho accentué par les grognements sourds de son estomac sans fond, Thomas tantôt le rabrouant tantôt ricanant, ajoutant des décibels au vacarme déjà phénoménal.

Ils étaient à présent assis sur des rochers, pieds nus dans l'eau encore bien fraîche, leur sandwichs promptement dévorés ayant fait place à une monstrueuse plâtrée de pâtisseries au miel.

A son habitude, Minho parlait, s'intéressant au monde, y réfléchissant à vive allure, évacuant peut-être par la parole, le trop plein de son esprit. Il s'interrogeait sur le nombre déséquilibré de disciples dans chaque académie. La digestion démarrant son œuvre, il abandonna rapidement son côté spirituel au profit de quelques vannes bien placées.

\- Tu pourrais aller chez les Rieurs, t'aurais pas beaucoup à réfléchir.

\- Dionysos, vraiment, Minh ? C'est toi qui a un talent inné pour faire le con !

Loin de s'offusquer, le jeune homme éclata d'un rire puissant qui s'en alla glisser sur les flots calmes. Il haussa les épaules et fixa ses yeux foncés dans ceux de Thomas.

\- C'était pour répartir, Tom ! Tu pourrais aller chez les archers, aussi, mais eux, ils rigolent vraiment pas. Je crois qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien.

Thomas ne se donna pas la peine d'acquiescer, son regarde liquoreux déjà replongé vers l'astre solaire qui se couchait sur la mer en une impressionnante déclinaison de pastels. Il se sentait particulièrement à sa place chez les Navigateurs.

-X-

Au pavillon des Rieurs, les disciples de Dionysos, la fête battait son plein, comme chaque soir ou presque. Et dans la forêt dense, au nord est du territoire, les jeunes olympiens répartis chez Artémis s'entraînaient encore le soleil couché, leurs arcs ne quittant jamais ou presque leurs mains habiles.

Les montagne comptaient deux académies, l'une à l'Ouest, celle d'Héphaïstos, attenante aux mines, aussi éloignée que le jour de la nuit de celle d'Hermès le messager, située à quelques mètres de la Coupole, sur le flanc Est du roc.

Au milieu de l'Olympe trônait le couple formé par Zeus et Héra, leur pavillons solidement et volontairement construits au milieu des dix autres.

Plus au sud, le lac Tyché inspirait les artistes d'Apollon et reflétait les éclats parfois trop narcissiques des disciples de l'inconstante Aphrodite.

Entre la forêt et le lac, balancé entre ombre et lumière et accolé à la bibliothèque, le pavillon d'Athéna brillait à lueur des bougies et à la cire se mêlait la senteur du papier. Ces esprits acérés recherchaient généralement le calme et l'intelligence, ils se tenaient loin des conflits inutiles.

Les disciples d'Ares, eux, ne suivaient pas tout à fait les mêmes principes de calme, puisqu'ils hurlaient de rage devant les murs des Brûleurs, les accusant à cri et à sang d'avoir volé un nombre conséquent de leurs bourses d'or lors de la séance d'entraînement de l'après-midi. Plus provocateurs et rusés que les simplets Destructeurs, les olympiens appartenant à l'académie d'Hadès, Gally parmi eux, s'étaient assis sur les bords de leur fenêtres, des sourires innocents au coin des lèvres.

Innocents, ils l'étaient bel et bien, puisqu'à quelques lieues de là, assis lui aussi sur un rocher, un grand blond comptait tranquillement son butin. Fils de la discrétion et rare membre de l'académie des Voleurs, Newton sauta lestement sur le toit de son pavillon, abandonnant ses multiples deniers à présent bien cachés, ses fines lèvres étirées en un rictus narquois.

L'Olympe était belle ce soir là.

* * *

_Vous ne couperez jamais à la note d'humour que je lie à Minho et ses relations amicales._


End file.
